Samson and Logan
Plot Samson is a very proud engine; he doesn't like to admit he is wrong, which has led to more than one mishap on the island. This often gets him into trouble. "Samson!" shouted James. "Samson!" cried Emily. "Samson, stop!" said Stanley. "Ooooh..." One day, Samson was biffing some trucks for Murdoch's goods run to Barrow-in-Furness; he had been demoted to a shunting engine after a near-collision with Stanley. As he was lightly shunting the train in Knapford Yards, the cabless engine started his daily groaning. "I could probably take this train myself," Samson grunted as he shunted the brakevan, "I mean, I am the strongest tank engine on Sodor. Surely, I could do it on my own." Murdoch scoffed; he didn't like Samson very much. Not just because he was always grumbling but because he was never quiet. "Listen Samson, even if your boastful ideas are in fact true, that does not make you the strongest engine on the island. There are much stronger engines than you, like me or Hank." the big engine said slowly as the brakevan was coupled up. "But it's not fair! Every time I visit here I'm always stationed as a shunter or some other job that doesn't bring out my true abilities." Samson complained as he rushed forward. "Samson, look out!" cried Murdoch. "Huh?" Samson crashed into the brakevan, groaning as he braked. "I guess my brakes are a bit...faulty..." Samson stuttered. Murdoch was furious. "You clumsy engine! I don't really like yelling, as it contradicts my own views, but did you honestly have to bash my brakevan? Now it probably needs repairs!" Samson sighed. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do it." "Tell that to the Fat Controller," scoffed Murdoch, "Now I'll be late, along with goodness knows how many other trains ..." Murdoch was right; the Fat Controller shook his head in dismay as he walked up to the scene to inspect the minor incident. "So, will the train be delayed?" the stout gentleman asked an inspector. The inspector looked up after looking over the brakevan. "Well, the brakevan doesn't need any real urgent repairs, sir. Samson just biffed it a bit. No harm done...yet." The two people glared at Samson, who felt pretty ashamed for making such a silly mistake. "Sir-" The Fat Controller held up his hand. Samson winced, not sure what his temporary source of authority would say to him. "Samson, I know you are keen to work, but what you need is a way to stop making all these mistakes. Everyone messes up now and then, but this is ridiculous." the Fat Controller said sternly, "I think you need to be away from this part of the island, and sent to another workplace. Maybe it'll clear your smokebox..." Samson gulped, hoping it wouldn't be too bad. "What place, sir?" he asked quietly. The Fat Controller looked up and glared. "The Crosby Coaling Plant." Samson gasped. "No! Please sir, not there!" "No buts about it Samson. That is where you're going, and that is that." The Fat Controller turned on his heal and walked away to make arrangements. "You deserve what you got..." Murdoch said crossly as he puffed away. Samson just glared at him. Soon, Samson was on his way to Crosby, groaning and grumbling the entire trip. "Why me of all engines? Molly works at the other Coaling Plant, and Sidney seems more suited than me!" "But Samson, you have plenty of horsepower, so you're actually well-suited for the job." said Rosie as she puffed beside him. "Oh, hello Rosie... Why don't you work at the Crosby Coaling Plant? I'm much too dignified for that sort of petty work." Rosie frowned. "Sorry Samson, but I have trains of my own to take, so I can't help you there. Bye!" and she steamed away. Samson felt depressed; he felt as if he had the worst job on the whole island. At the Crosby Coaling Plant, there was a little shunter, being coupled up to a few coal trucks. "Oh Logan, why?" complained a truck, "I don't want to move! We trucks never stop moving!" Logan smiled. "I know trucks, but we've got an urgent order today. Hank's due for a train soon, so we must get you out of the way" The truck grunted as Logan started to pull them into a siding. A loud horn blasted, followed by a loud cough. "Oh my. Who's that?" Logan asked himself. Norman rolled into the Coaling Plant, spluttering. "Oh Norman, you don't look so good," Logan said worriedly. Norman sighed. "I know. It's just my blasted engine; I don't know what it is but it's starting to malfunction. Those workmen just don't care... I need to take my mind off it. Here's some trucks to sort out, Logan." Logan groaned. "Really? I have more than enough trucks as it is!" "Sorry, Fat Controller's orders," Norman said. Logan knit his brows, worried. "I need some serious help around here... All this coal is starting to be for more than one engine." "I think the Fat Controller said he's going to get you some help," Norman replied and he honked his horn. "I'd help you if I could, but I have to go to the quarry, Logan. I'll see you later." Norman oiled away. Logan was upset; the engine who was to help hadn't arrived yet, and the workload was piling up quickly. "Where could he be?" he thought aloud. Just then, loud grumbling could be heard. "And then I'll get all dirty, shunting those dusty trucks! But that's not at all! Then I'll probably be sent to worse places... The Dieselworks! The Docks! Whiff's Waste Dump!" Logan blinked. "...who are you talking to?" Samson looked to Logan and, realizing that he'd been caught, blushed a vibrant red. "Uh...myself...I guess..." Logan wasn't amused. "So I guess you're the engine who's to help me. Great... Just shunt those trucks over there, will you? They're for Hank." Samson scowled as he looked at the trucks. "That American engine? I'm too dignified to." Logan exhaled; he could tell that Samson was a difficult engine. "You're kidding me, right? Do you want the Fat Controller coming up here?" Samson gasped; he didn't want to be sent somewhere like the Dump. "No..." "Then get moving." Samson did as he was told, reluctantly biffing into the coal trucks. From a siding, Hector had seen everything and was most impressed. "I knew you were determined Logan, but I didn't quite know you'd get Samson to work that well!" Logan reversed next to the coal hopper, worrying about the implications of Hector's statement.. "Does that mean he's always like that?" "I'm afraid so, Logan. It's just in his nature, but he's quite a pain." "...hmm...it seems I'll have to keep on my guard then." Logan said with concern. Samson coughed as coal dust flew into his face. "Ugh, I hate this dust! It's making me all sooty! But don't worry about my strength, engine! I am the strongest tank engine on Sodor!" "My name is Logan, actually..." "Oh," said Samson as he reversed, "I'm Samson, the strongest tank engine." "...how often does he repeat that?" Logan whispered to Hector. "Erm... According to Stanley, it seems like a lot." "Oh... That's just lovely..." Before anything else could be said, Hank backed into the coaling plant for his long train of trucks. He looked back in surprise to find all the trucks were already arranged. "Ah, well, would you look at that? All my trucks are filled up! Thanks Logan!" "Well, technically, Samson shunted them," Logan said, "I was arranging another train." "Oh. Well, I must admit Samson, you didn't do half bad! Mighty decent, I say!" Hank said as he puffed away. Samson grinned broadly; if there was one thing he loved, it was a compliment on his efforts. Unfortunately these compliments can unintentionally do more harm than good, for Samson often overestimated his own abilities. Logan grunted as he puffed alongside Samson. "Sorry for interrupting your little parade, Samson, but I'm pretty sure we're supposed to keep working..." "Oh. Right." Samson and Logan whistled together as they started to work. Samson still complained about being sent to a place that didn't use him to his full potential, which annoyed Logan greatly. Even Hector got a bit annoyed. At the same time, Samson wasn't particularly lazy, and he did the work as best as he could manage. Sometimes this worked out alright. "...Samson shunted these?" James chuckled as he backed down onto a few trucks, "You'd think he'd smash them into pieces!" "Hey!" Samson huffed, "Have some faith in me!" Other times... it didn't. "Samson, those trucks are supposed to be on that siding!" Logan said impatiently. "No, they look much better on my siding," Samson said proudly, "I am very organized." "That's about as organized as the passengers at Knapford!" "I have to side with Logan, Samson. Listen to Logan; he's much more experienced than you," Hector said. "Huh! Experienced..." However, gradually, Samson got better at his job, and eventually, the manager came to see the two engines. "Well, I must say, Samson... You are doing much better than I expected you to." "...uh... thanks?" "Now... Logan, remember the trucks Norman brought earlier?" "Yes sir," said Logan quickly, "What of them?" "They need to be taken to Brendam, right away. I expect you to leave as soon as possible." "Yes sir." The manager nodded and walked to his office. Logan groaned as the manager's words sunk in. "What's the problem?" asked Samson. Logan glared at his companion. "I'm sure you heard me say that I have to take some coal to Brendam." "Oh... What about it?" Samson asked. "Well, I'm afraid I have to leave the Coaling Plant to you for a while." Samson was pleased; he liked being in control. "Don't worry Logan! I'll take care of your Coaling Plant! You'll have no regrets!" Logan sighed as he started to puff away. "I better not..." "I'll try to look after him, Logan," said Hector helpfully as Logan puffed past. Logan still had his premonitions as he left the Coaling Plant with his trucks. Samson whistled and started sorting out the yard to make it more tidy. He had barely started when Diesel rolled up alongside him. Samson glared at him, recognizing the Class 08. "I remember you. You made fun of me for getting lost at the quarry a while ago!" "Oh yes... Such fun," smirked Diesel, "Whose trucks are you shunting?" "I think they're yours," Samson retorted, "Probably to take to the Smelter's..." "Maybe, maybe..." Diesel purred quietly, "I've heard you're the strongest tank engine on Sodor..." "Really?" Samson asked in surprise; usually engines berated him for the "title". "Oh yes. I don't think you would go up against me though. I am very strong..." "Are you now?" "Indeed. Why don't we have a little... test?" "What kind of text?" Samson wondered. "Stop asking questions. Let's see if you can pull... 40 coal trucks! Then we'll see who's really the strongest tank engine on Sodor..." "Sounds brilliant!" Samson grinned, "I'll just shunt a few more trucks and I'll get right to it!" But Hector didn't think this was a good idea. "Uh, Samson-" "Not now, Hector. I need to shunt you into my train. After all, you're a heavy coal hopper!" Hector grunted as Samson started pushing him into a siding. "Maybe but I can easily see this going wrong." "Nonsense. You just don't have faith in me," Samson retorted. Diesel looked on as Samson shunted the other 30 trucks. He scoffed, as Samson was only shunting them five at a time. "You don't seem very strong after all," he taunted. This was Samson's breaking point. "I'll show you, you black box!" he fumed as he began to pull.His cheeks quickly grew red. The coupling between him and Hector strained as his wheels attempted to grip the rails. Samson dropped some sand in his sandboxes, but it was no good; the coupling was about to break. Hector saw this and gasped. "Samson, stop!" the hopper shouted, "You'll crash!" Samson looked back and saw Diesel snickering at him. "No, I won't stop! I am... the strongest... tank engine... on..." Before Samson could finish, the coupling snapped and the cabless tank engine was shot forward. "Sodooorrrr!" Samson crashed into some buffers and flew into a brick wall."Oww..." he groaned as a brick fell onto his boiler. He had hoped Diesel hadn't seen any of it, but to his dismay, Diesel was now cackling. "This is too funny! The strongest tank engine on Sodor? Hah! More like the weakest! Probably because you're a steam engine! Now if you excuse me, I have to go now..." Samson just groaned as Diesel slowly oiled away; there was nothing he could do. "See? I told you something would happen," Hector muttered. The manager was walking out of his office when he saw Samson's incident. "Oh criminy!" he gasped. At Brendam Docks, Logan was delivering the coal. He sighed as the shunter was uncoupling him. "What's wrong, Logan?" asked Porter kindly as he noticed the worried look on Logan's face. "There's this cabless tank engine named Samson. He's completely unbearable at times! All he talks about is how he's 'not used to his full potential' and how he's the 'strongest tank engine on Sodor'.""Argh, that sounds like Samson alright!" grinned Salty. "He works hard, I can't deny that, but... well, the fact he's all alone at the Coaling Plant makes me worried. What if something happens?" Logan asked. "What kind of fool would leave Samson by himself? You just can't," Cranky grunted. "Well, I didn't; the manager did. Hector said he'd look after him, but him being a piece of rolling stock means he probably can't do much... If it was my choice, I'd have someone responsible look after the coaling plant." "I'm sure it'll be alright," Porter said reassuringly, "Maybe Samson's just... resting. He's not that bad of an engine." The Dock Manager ran urgently up to Logan. "Logan, there's trouble at the Crosby Coaling Plant! Samson's had an accident; the manager needs you back there as soon as possible! There's a lot of coal to be delivered today!" "Well, what did you think was going to happen?" Cranky muttered. Logan glared at Porter. "I... stand corrected," the dockside tank engine stuttered, "You better go, Logan." "Yes, matey. Save your coaling plant!" said Salty. "Great... Just great," Logan fumed as he chuffed away. At the Crosby Coaling Plant, Arthur was helping to clear the mess. A cable was attached between the two engines and Arthur began to pull Samson back onto the rails."Goodness me, Samson, what on earth did you do?!" "I... This black diesel gave me a challenge to see if I was really the strongest tank engine... I couldn't resist..." Samson mumbled. "Oh... Diesel," Arthur sighed, "Just don't listen to him. He's always trying to get us into trouble." "I think I know that now..." Logan puffed in, and he was furious. "Samson, I leave you alone for two minutes and you crash into a brick wall?! Honestly, this wasn't a good first impression!" Samson could only grunt as his wheels touched the rails again. The Fat Controller wasn't very happy either as he drove up in Winston. "Samson, I sent you here to clear your smokebox, but instead it's only gotten worse! I don't know what to do... How serious is the damage this time?" A workman looked up and sighed. "Besides part of the wall being smashed to pieces, Samson's bufferbeam is twisted, and one of his wheels is most likely damaged." "Samson..." "I'm sorry sir, I really am," Samson groaned, "I just wanted to prove myself..." "Well, you haven't done a very good job," scoffed Logan, "Now my coaling plant's a mess!" He looked back and noticed the 40 trucks still sitting on a siding. "Who the heck tried to pull 40 trucks?!" he asked in surprise. "Well... Diesel tried to challenge him," Arthur replied. "Diesel?" the Fat Controller muttered under his breath, "Hmm... Now everything else makes sense... I'll have a chat with Diesel too, Samson, but you'll have to go to Crovan's Gate before you can pull anything else. "Perhaps some days at the Steamworks will clear your smokebox," grinned Arthur. The Fat Controller nodded. Samson just groaned. "I'm sorry, Logan... Can I make it up to you?" "Maybe if you be responsible," Logan chuckled dryly. "I'll do my best, Logan!" Logan was surprised, but smiled slightly at Samson. It was clear the cabless engine was far from perfect, but perhaps he was learning... a little bit. Characters * James * Emily * Arthur * Murdoch * Rosie * Stanley * Hank * Porter * Samson * Logan * Diesel * Salty * Norman * Hector * Cranky * The Fat Controller * Molly (does not speak) * Winston (does not speak) * Patriot (cameo) * Billy (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Jason (cameo) * Jerome and Judy (cameo) * Whiff (mentioned) * Sidney (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Knapford Yard * Crosby * Crosby Coaling Plant * Brendam Docks * Barrow-in-Furness (mentioned) * The Dieselworks (mentioned) * Whiff's Waste Dump (mentioned) * The Smelter's Yard (mentioned) * Crovan's Gate (mentioned) * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) Trivia * A reference to the eighteenth season episode ''Samson At Your Service ''is made. Category:Sodor Adventures